


Fan Art for Love Will Tear Us Apart by melusina

by doctorkilljoy



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2016, Inspired by Art, M/M, No Fic, really it's just a big picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Pretty much what the title says





	Fan Art for Love Will Tear Us Apart by melusina

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love Will Tear Us Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068162) by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



> Remember that bit where I said on Friday I'd never participated in Bandom Big Bang before? I forgot to mention that I also did art for it. And I was lucky enough that I got this WONDERFUL fic by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina) called Love Will Tear Us Apart. It was riveting and I was so excited to do this! You can read her fic **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8068162)**
> 
> I used mixed media. The red is crayon, the blue is colored pencil, and the center is marker. You can find the story [here](fic%20address)

 

 

 

 

_As he listens, lyrics start to bubble up in his brain--perfectly turned phrases that are both strikingly familiar and completely new. They're exactly right for the music Patrick's playing, and Pete knows from experience that if he doesn't get them down quickly, he'll lose them. He looks around, but there's not so much as a pencil or a scrap of paper in the room. The words are coming faster and faster, and Pete begins to panic as he realizes that the earlier lyrics are already slipping away from him. Part of him is afraid that if he speaks, he'll break the quiet, companionable mood, but it's like the words are building up inside of him, and he'll explode if he doesn't get them out. He opens his mouth and tries to explain to Patrick what he's thinking, but all that comes out is a string of random syllables._

_\- Love Will Tear Us Apart_

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com)


End file.
